Maormer
The Maormer, also known as Tropical Elves, Sea Elves, or Pyandoneans, are a race of Mer that reside on the island kingdom of Pyandonea, far south of the Summerset Isles. Ecology Description The Maormer are known to possess blank, white eyes, and skin that is entirely colorless, as though their flesh is made of white limpid jelly. Their skin also has strange, chameleon-like properties, an involuntary process similar to the Bosmer's forest-coupling skills, which enables the Wood Elves to walk into the shade of a single tree and vanish. It is likely that the Maormer are descended from Aldmeri ancestors, much like the Altmer. Culture King Orgnum is the Maormer ruler of Pyandonea. Orgnum is a deathless wizard who it seems is not only immortal, but grows more youthful by the century, and he is said to be the Serpent God of the Satakal. The Maormer practice a powerful form of snake magic, and with this they have tamed the sea serpents of their island for use as steeds and warbeasts. These sea serpents serve as King Orgnum's guards and occasional mounts. Maormeri ships are described as insectoid in appearance, with membranous sails and a rugged chitin hull, flying a markedly alien flag. Waving tendrils of kelp trap all but the Maormer's own ships in the uncharted waters of Pyandonea. History Origins It was once believed that the Maormer of Pyandonea were originally exiles from the Summerset Isles. However, translations of tapestries in the Crystal Tower tell the tale of how the Maormer were likely separated in their original homeland of Aldmeris. According to the legend, Orgnum was a phenomenally wealthy Aldmer nobleman, who used his finances to launch a rebellion against the powers of the land. He and his followers were banished for this to a place separated from Aldmeris by an impenetrable mist, Pyandonea, "The Veil of Mist." This boundary proved so effective that the followers of Orgnum never again disturbed their former countrymen in Aldmeris. First and Second Era The Maormer were relentless in their drive to conquer Summerset, and there is scarcely a year throughout the First or Second Era when they did not ravage the coastlines of the Altmer. Every attack launched by the Maormer against Summerset has been led by Orgnum himself, and despite the number of wars and strategies employed by the Maormer, each of these attacks has proved to be an ultimate failure. In the year 2E 486, a small Maormeri fleet was sighted off the coast of Alinor, and King Hidellith ordered his navy to give chase. The navy followed the ships through uncharted waters, into an ambush in Pyandonea itself. Most of the Alinori navy was destroyed, but a single warship returned to Summerset, a testament to the maritime genius of the Altmer. The Second Aldmeri Dominion made allies of the Maormer, although the Dominion allowed the kings of Colovia to eliminate Maormer outposts that had been established along the western coast of the mainland. Third Era The last documented appearance of the Maormer was the War of the Isle in the year 3E 110. The united alliance of the kings of Summerset, Antiochus Septim, and the Psijic Order, combining the Imperial fleet, the royal navies of Summerset, and the Psijic's magical powers, succeeded in destroying the Pyandonean invading armada. It was said that the storm brewed by the Psijic of Artaeum so annihilated Orgnum's fleet that he was never again able to muster together enough of a force to dare another battle. Trivia (None) Category:Races Category:Aquatic Category:Humanoids Category:Creatures